


Backbite

by nu_ll



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, M/M, One Shot, Torture, and a tiny blowjob, there's some bone breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_ll/pseuds/nu_ll
Summary: Sebastian Castellanos has been captured while wandering this endless, synthetic nightmare. His quest to find his daughter has lead him straight into a trap. Now he's tied up to a chair and bleeding.





	Backbite

He should have seen it coming - this wasn't the first time he was in STEM with a psychopath. This wasn't his first time dealing with somebody who wanted to harass and torture their victims, so how did he get in this situation? How did he not notice the signs that  _ screamed _ trap? He had been tired, for starters. Even if this world was fake, it was still powered by something very real. A world created to feel exactly like the real world and it showed in painful ways. Pain, blood, exhaustion, death - it weighed heavily on his already exhausted body and mind.

One wrong turn and he found himself stumbling into darkness, the wind screaming past his ears until... Nothing.

When he woke up, he was in a dark, damp room, tied up and defenseless. His weapons were thrown onto a table in a corner of the room to taunt him. From his position, he couldn't see an immediate way out, coupled by the fact that his arms were tied up behind the back of the chair.

He didn't lose hope - his daughter was alive and finding her fueled him. He wasn't going to give into STEM, not again. Not like last time.

He had an idea of who captured him and his suspicions were confirmed when a flash of blue appeared just out of his peripheral vision. His body tensed as footsteps moved closer, and the stifling scent of cologne wafted around him.

'My, my, what do we have here?' the voice was directly behind him and was filled with amusement. It made Sebastian feel like he was a fly caught in a web.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. 'All tied up and nothing to do...'

Sebastian's body tensed under the fingers and he didn't move, even when the man dragged his hand across his back as he moved in front of him. The hand grabbed his chin and jerked his face up, forcing him to look at him.

Sebastian stared up at Stefano Valentini, who had a sly grin gracing his thin lips.

'Now what am I going to do with you?' he asked, fingers sliding down Sebastian's throat. He grabbed it, pressing down hard enough to choke him but not suffocate. 'Don't worry. I have no intentions of killing you  _ yet _ .'

Sebastian tried to pry his throat away from Stefano's grip, but to no avail. For a man that looked as brittle as dry wood, he was surprisingly strong. Sebastian wasn't sure if that was STEM doing it to him or what, but either way, he wasn't happy about it.

Stefano let go of Sebastian's throat, who gasped for air and glared daggers at him.

'What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?' Stefano crooned. He slipped his knife out of his jacket and pressed the tip to Sebastian's chest. He applied just enough pressure so the tip of the blade pierced both layers of fabric and into his skin.

Sebastian grimaced, but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to fall for the bait. He knew Stefano was trying to rile him up and it was unfortunately working, but he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

The blade traveled upwards, catching on his shirt before it finally made its way past and found its way to his neck. It grazed the skin of his throat, slipping over his chin before resting on his bottom lip. It rested there, and for a fleeting moment, Sebastian felt terror. Anything could happen with that blade so close to his mouth. Different scenarios played through his mind, each one instilling a sense of dread.

Stefano could practically smell the fear off the man, and it made him smile. In one quick flick of the wrist, the blade jerked across Sebastian's bottom lip. As much as he hated it, he flinched, snapping his head back and away from the blade, and he knew he lost. His reaction only made Stefano beam with amusement.

At first, he felt nothing but the sharp sting, but then he felt the ruby beads pool on his lip. It wasn't a deep cut, he could tell that much, but he knew exactly what it meant. It was a warning. A mark. Stefano was a predator and he was his prey.

Sebastian went to lick his bottom lip, but before he could, Stefano leaned down so their faces were an inch apart. His smile never left his face and it made Sebastian want to punch him. Hard. But his annoyance was quickly changed to shock when he felt the tip of a tongue run along his lip.

Sebastian reared his head back in hopes of slamming their foreheads together, but Stefano flash stepped away and stood behind the man.

'We're going to have a little fun, aren't we?' he asked, hands running down Sebastian's shoulders until they found his hands. 'I am going to sculpt you in my image and put you on display.'

Sebastian's blood ran cold, trying to pull his fingers away from the man's hand but to no avail. 'Don't!' he begged, but his word fell flat.

A sickening crack and a guttural yell ripped from Sebastian's throat. Another crack on the other hand and pain shot up like lightning through his nerves. Both of his index fingers, his trigger fingers, stuck in weird angles. He didn't need to see them to know they weren't pointing how they should.

Stefano pressed his mouth to Sebastian's ear, breathing hotly against his skin. 'A taste for what's to come,' he cooed before disappearing.

Sebastian let out a quivering breath, pain creeping up his arms. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat, sweat dotting his brow. He needed to get out of there. This was somehow worse than the last time because at least he could  _ run away _ . Here he was tied to a chair while a teleporting maniac harassed him.

He needed to get out of there. Quickly.

Looking around the room once again, now with a much clearer mind than before, he noticed a door tucked behind him. It was the only exit - there were no vents, no windows, no hatches. Just the single wooden door. At least all hope wasn't lost. He at least had a way of getting out, even though he had no idea where it may lead him.

In every corner of the room, there was a camera and all were pointed to him. Whether they worked or not, it left him feeling uneasy being watched like that. It almost felt like he was a test subject.

The next problem was: the chair. How was he going to get out of it when he didn't have his knife on him and two of his fingers were broken. He was going to have to wiggle his way free and/or break the chair, but in order to do that he needed his legs. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to get out of this place any time soon, let alone alive.

But he had to. He had to find Lily. He had to save her before she would up the same way. Or worse.

Sebastian shut his eyes, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his temple. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Ushering a soft, tired sigh, he let his head hang and he began to work out an escape plan. Many of them - different scenarios in hopes that maybe,  _ hopefully _ one would work.

**

Sebastian wasn't sure how much time had passed, both in STEM and in the real world, but he woke up abruptly by the sound of a gun cocking. He lifted his tired head, bags circling under his eyes, and went to tell Stefano to fuck off when a crack echoed around him and pain exploded in his leg. He yelled out, head swimming and tears running down his cheeks. The fucker just  _ shot _ him.

'W-What the hell?!' he cried, swallowing a throat full of bile that was threatening to rise.

Stefano just wagged his finger while making a  _ tut tut _ noise, and then he was gone in a flash of blue.

Sebastian was quickly starting to hate that colour.

**

At some point, he drifted off, and when he came too, he noticed that he was alone in the room again, but his thigh was bandaged up. He wasn't sure if it pissed him off that Stefano was taking care of his wounds or if he was thankful he wasn't going to let him die from infection. It probably wouldn't look as nice on a canvas if his limbs had rotted off.

What a wonderful thought.

Sebastian rested how tight the robes were around his limbs. They weren't so tight that the blood circulation was cut off in his extremities but he couldn't budge them more than a half inch. That wasn't nearly enough space to pull free, but it was better than nothing. If the police academy taught him anything it was that there was (almost) always a way out of a life of death situation.

He figured, if he was going to break free, he was going to have to do it slowly. If Stefano caught him escaping, he dread to think what he would do. He would either finish him off himself or send one of his creations after him. Either way, it was a fate he wasn't looking forward to. He didn't have time to go slow, however - he needed to get out of this hellscape as fast as possible. When he agreed to go in, he hoped it was going to be a simple job of going in, getting Lily, and getting the hell out of there. Now he was trapped.

Sebastian fidgeted his legs, testing the room he had to move around. When he lifted his leg a quarter inch, his thigh tensed and another jolt of pain ran through him. Grimacing through the pain, he continued to tug at the rope, praying it would loosen, even a smidge.

His efforts were cut short when he heard footsteps behind him, stopping a foot away. Sebastian stared determinedly at the wall across from him, not about to give Stefano the satisfaction. Even when Stefano closed the gap and slid his knife across his throat. Like with his lip, it was a barely-there cut, but a line of blood followed it. Sebastian bit his tongue to hold back a hiss of pain, eyes never leaving a spot on the wall ahead of him.

Stefano leaned in close, the teeth of his knife biting into Sebastian's throat. 'You are awfully quiet,' he hummed, sending a shiver down Sebastian's spine. 'An artists appreciates a quiet atmosphere, but he can't help wonder if he's not doing a good enough job when there's no response from his audience.' He jerked his hand, the teeth tearing tiny holes into his skin, before he pulled the knife away and stepped off to the side.

Sebastian held his breath, eyes squeezing shut as he listened to the Italian dig around something. Soft clanking of metal on metal followed with a satisfied grunt. More footsteps, only this time, they stopped in front of him.

'Look at me,' Stefano said, almost breathless.

Sebastian opened his eyes and glared into Stefano's. His eyes wandered down and rested on the hammer in the man's hand. He swallowed thickly, mind reeling over what he was going to do.

'I want to hear you beg,' Stefano said coolly. He gripped the hilt of the hammer before swinging it, the head colliding with Sebastian's knee. 'Tell me to stop!' he hit him again on the other side.

Sebastian howled in pain, but otherwise, said nothing. Even after a third strike on his shin, he refused to give in.

'Is pride that important to you?' Stefano snapped, drawing his arm back to hit him again, aiming for his ankle.

Sebastian hissed with pain. 'Go fuck yourself,' he snarled.

Stefano let out an annoyed hum before hitting him for a fourth time, right on the ankle bone.

Sebastian wanted to hurl. He swallowed down every mouthful of sick that tried creeping its way up. Sweat dripped from his skin and his vision swam. Darkness was overtaking him and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Stefano's vile smile.

**

This time, when Sebastian came around, his wounds were mended. An empty syringe was left on the ground by his feet and he stared it quizzically. Did Stefano heal his injuries? He must have, since the hole in his leg was healed and his other leg wasn't throbbing. Even his fingers felt better.

Unfortunately, he was still tied up, but feeling refreshed gave him the strength to try and get free. He wiggled and strained against the ropes, grunting and groaning as the ropes resisted his attempts. Time was running out, he knew that much, and he needed to get out of there before Stefano came back. If he could get a foot or an arm free, the rest would be easy. The trouble was, Stefano knew how to tie knots.

Sebastian leaned back in the chair far enough to tilt the front legs up. Carefully, he stretched his leg out as far as it would go and bit down hard on his bottom lip in concentration. The ropes chafed his skin, but he somehow managed to hook the foot of the chair on the heel of his boot. As he pulled his leg up, his foot started to slide its way out of his bottom, inch by inch.

'Come on,' he grunted, mentally cursing himself for tying his boots tight. Thankfully, with a strong jerk of his leg, his foot came free and he nearly lost his balance. He slammed the chair back down and took a deep breath, his skin stinging from the rope burn.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to pull his foot free from the ropes. If he could get one leg out, he could use it to aid him while he slammed the chair against the floor or wall. He had to get free of the ropes first, though, and he had no idea when Stefano was going to show up again.

After minutes of struggling and losing his sock, his foot slipped free from the ropes. He stretched his leg out, aware of the pins and needles that crawled under his skin. His head felt light headed from the ordeal. He was dehydrated, hungry, tired and sore.

Now the next obstacle: breaking this god forsaken chair. Easier said than done.

Sebastian grunted, leaning his weight on his free leg. He almost instantly regretted it since there was little strength in it from being tied up for so long. He tried pushing himself back with it to get closer to the chair, but the moment he put any weight on it, it gave out. His chair rocked dangerously, his body tensing as he settled it.

'Come on,' Sebastian growled, leaning the opposite way to present himself from falling prematurely. He tried again, and managed to scoot himself back a few inches before his leg grew tired. A minute of break, and he tried again and again.

He wondered why Stefano hadn't showed up yet. Either he didn't know what he was doing, wasn't even around, or he was waiting for the opportune moment to appear. He chose to ignore the third possibility to keep his morale up. As much as it made sense, he didn't actually want to believe it. The first two made less sense, since Stefano seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, but he didn't want to give in to his fate. Not yet. Not when he still had a chance.

Sebastian heaved a deep sigh before pushing back once more. His leg had had enough, however, and he found himself unable to go any further. He took this time to look around the room and figure out how much further the nearest wall was. Either his mind was playing tricks or it really didn't seem like he had gotten any closer - the wall was as far as it had been before. Maybe even further.

'How the fuck...' Sebastian grumbled, and pushed off once again. His leg gave out, his chair rocked and he fell to the side with a crash. Dread seeped in, because the moment he hit the floor, Stefano appeared in the doorway.

'And what do you think you are doing?' There was no venom in his voice, no anger at all. It was curiosity mixed with pure entertainment. Stefano was loving every minute of this.

His shoes tapped lightly on the floor as he made his way over to the man. He stared down at him, not even trying to hide the smile plaguing his lips. 'Why, you're not trying to get away, are you?' he asked, and reached down to grab one of the legs of the chair. With surprising strength, he dragged Sebastian back to the middle of the room and left him there.

When Stefano went to grab Sebastian's free leg, he kicked at him, getting him in the thigh. Stefano raised his brow, stepping to the side and stomping his foot down on Sebastian's stomach, earning a yell of pain.

'What the fuck do you want from me?' Sebastian groaned, coughing and sputtering.

Stefano thought about it, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before back down at the man on the floor. 'I did say you were my art,' he mused. 'I am only curious about how far I can push my medium.' Then, without warning, crashed the heel of his shoe into Sebastian's nose, leaving a bloody mess behind when he pulled his foot back.

While Sebastian was distracted by the pain, Stefano went back to what he originally wanted to do. He grabbed his leg, straightening it out and examined it as if it was a fine piece of art. When he was satisfied, he stepped back and clapped his hands together.

'I think I will... Break your leg,' Stefano chimed before disappearing. He returned moments later with a sledge hammer in hand.

It would have been a hilarious sight to see, had Sebastian not been bleeding and with a throbbing headache. Stefano, skinny and flamboyant, wearing an expensive suit and leather shoes, wielding a sledgehammer that was probably equal weight.

'Ple... Pleasthe dohn't...' Sebastian whimpered, trying to wiggle the chair away as blood rolled down his cheeks.

Stefano gave him a sympathetic look, swinging the sledgehammer so it rested on his shoulder. 'So sorry, but begging won't help you anymore.'

Sebastian started yelling before the hammer was readied, begging anybody to help him. He felt manic, desperately hoping somebody would hear him. He couldn't even get in contact with Kidman, since his communicator was god knows where. His pleads for help quickly changed to agonizing throws of pain when the sledge hammer came down on his leg. Stars exploded behind his eyes and fire ripped up his entire body. He coughed and spat out a mouthful of bile, groaning feebly as the pain overwhelmed him.

'Ew, how disgusting,' Stefano chided, walking over and roughly sitting Sebastian's chair upright. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. 'You are lucky I haven't decided to sew your mouth shut yet.' He pecked him on the cheek and disappeared, leaving Sebastian alone once more.

**

The next time Sebastian came around, he instantly wanted to go back to whatever stupor he was in. His leg, while mended, throbbed like a son of a bitch and his head wasn't much better. His mouth was dry, his body ached and he felt clammy and weak. How much longer was he going to have to endure this? He figured, until Stefano grew bored of his shitty art project and killed him. A tiny fraction of himself welcomed that idea.

Sebastian looked around the room - the blood pounding in his ears like an angry wave crashing against the rocks. Every movement he made seemed to have an after image trailing behind. Was he drugged? Or was he simply in so much excruciating pain that he was hallucinating?

Squeezing his eyes shut, he held back a sob. The last time he felt this hopeless was when he lost Lily and Myra. When he was so convinced his little girl was dead and his wife was lost to grief, coming up with conspiracies about Lily's death. He was going to lose her all over again, before he even got to see her.

How much more was he going to be able to take before he lost it completely? Would Stefano give in to his requests of killing him, or would he continue to torture him until he went insane?

No, he refused to let that happen. He was going to get out. How he was going to do that, he didn't know, but he wasn't just going to let that sick freak do what he wanted. His previous plan of trying to break the chair proved futile, but he didn't entirely throw the idea out. He was sure that Stefano would heal his leg with another syringe, and when he did, he would break out of the chair for good.

All he had to do was wait until the man came back and fix this mess. No matter how long it would take, he would wait.

But that was the hardest part - he didn't know  _ when _ Stefano was going to come back. He wasn't even sure if he was going to come back at all.

Dread started creeping its way back in. What if Stefano never returned and Union fell to ruin before he could save his daughter? What if Stefano forgot about him and the system collapsed, trapping anybody living within?

No, no, no! Sebastian shook the thoughts from his head. He wasn't going to let them get to him. He was going to get out. He  _ needed _ to get out. Stefano would return, fix his leg, and he would break free from this chair and put an end to his terror.

He just had to wait for the right moment. Simple.

**

He didn't know how long it had been since he last saw Stefano. Hours? Days? Weeks? Union was still around, so he doubt it was too long, but time was irrelevant in a world that was synthetic. What he did know was that his leg was still broken. He discovered that very easily when he went to shift his weight and stabs of pain shot through his bones.

Sebastian tested his bonds and found out quickly that nothing had changed. He was still tied up, still trapped and no way of getting out. Even if he was free, he wasn't even sure if he could get out of the room. His leg was ruined and Stefano would surely catch him.

What he needed was for that prick to come back and heal his damn leg like he did before. Then he would have a clear mind and the will to get the hell out of this place. But when would he return? Would he ever?

No, he had to. Stefano was the type to never forget a work in progress. This felt too incomplete to be anything but.

Swallowing the thick lump of fear that was lodged in his throat, he decided that he needed to get Stefano's attention. He couldn't move, since his leg was in too much pain, but he did have his voice still.

'Hey!' Sebastian barked, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He coughed lightly before trying again. 'HEY! I know you can hear me!'

Nothing.

'I want to ask you something!'

No response.

Sebastian growled. 'Get in here, you sorry, piss-poor excuse for an artist!'

Miraculously, that did nothing. Stefano didn't show up, didn't send a monster in, didn't respond at all. He thought for sure that insulting his art would garner a reaction. He was surprised the man didn't barge into the room telling him off.

Maybe he wasn't going to return, and Sebastian was trapped in that room. The only solace he had was that Union couldn't last much longer, and death would eventually come. The thought unsettled him. He never felt so low in his life, at least not since he thought his world ended when he lost the loves of his life.

Sebastian just didn't know what else to  _ do _ . Alcohol and copious amounts of cigarettes filled the void, but he couldn't get either of them now.

In his desperation and frustration, Sebastian took a deep breath and yelled until he ran out of breath. Then he yelled and yelled some more until his throat went raw. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs wracked his tired body. He wanted out. He wanted to be free. He just wanted to see Lily again...

'Please...' he whispered, taking a deep, shuddering breath. 'Please...'

**

He must have cried himself to sleep because when he came around, his head was throbbing even more than before and his eyes hurt. As he groggily looked around, he tried to piece together where exactly he was and why.

When he licked his lips, he was surprised to find that there was no longer blood. In fact, his nose felt, well, fine. As did his leg. So did that mean Stefano took pity on him? Looking down at his leg, which was tied up once again, he confirmed that yes, he must have because nothing hurt. Well, except his ass from being in the chair for too damn long.

His heart did a somersault. Hope filled him once more and gave him the strength to try escaping once again. He set to work, not wasting any time wondering how long it would take before Stefano showed up again.

After testing his bonds to confirm whether or not they were any looser (which they weren't,) he started to pull his leg free. There was no way in hell this was going to fail. He was going to be able to get himself free and get out of there and find Lily. He was done feeling despair and afraid, he was done feeling helpless and frustrated. He was going to get out. He had to.

One leg free, one nasty rope burn later.

Stefano had tortured and brutalized his victims for too long. His little messed up game of arts and crafts was over. Sebastian wasn't going to become his next terrible art piece. He refused to be put on display, or worse, turned into one of those hideous living creations.

With luck, he managed to pull his other leg free. He took a moment to stretched them outward, the blood rushing back to his feet. He knew if he stood up now he would only collapse. Time was of the essence, but he also had to pace himself, lest he wanted to be back where he was before.

But as he was about to form his escape plan, there was a flash behind him. He froze, keeping his legs in the exact spot where they were bound and prayed Stefano didn't notice.

Stefano strode over as casual as ever and smiled. There was blood splattered across the front of his jacket, probably from another victim. He was working a cloth along the edges of his knife, cleaning the remnants of his past victim.

'Good morning,' he said cheerfully, as if they were two friends meeting for coffee.

Sebastian didn't say anything, just stared him down defiantly.

'Oh, come now. You should be thankful that I decided to try again. I'm not normally this kind with my toys, but you… there is something… special about you that I can't bare the thought of getting rid of you. At least, not until I'm sure I've exhausted my talents on you,' Stefano continued, and dropped the cloth on the floor as he slid his knife back into his jacket.

He took a step closer so he was only a foot away and peered down at him with a look of superiority. 'I don't hear a thank you.'

_ Now _ .

'Thank this,' Sebastian growled and kicked Stefano's legs out from under him. He took the time of knocking him down to stand up and rush backwards against the nearest wall. With as much force as he could muster, he slammed himself and the chair against it, breaking the wood and freeing himself from the bonds. The blood rushing to his extremities made him feel light headed, but he didn't have time to waver. Stefano was coming at him like an enraged bull.

'How  _ dare _ you!' Stefano snarled, shoving Sebastian against the wall and pinning him by the throat.

Sebastian coughed and choked but it wasn't going to stop him. He kneed the Italian in the groin, shoved him off and made a break for his weapons as Stefano cursed him in Italian. He managed to get a hand on his knife, and spun around just as Stefano flash stepped closer while bringing his own knife down. He blocked it just in time, pressing back against the table, and cursed his lack of strength. Being tied up for so long (even though he wasn't sure how long,) did a number on him.

Stefano brought their faces together, eyes ablaze with hatred. 'You are weak,' he hissed. 'You cannot beat me in your current state!'

Sebastian grunted in response. He was right - he was weak and he wasn't sure if he could withstand a drawn out fight. He needed to get rid of Stefano fast before his strength gave out on him completely.

He twisted his body so he could use his shoulder to push back. It did the trick. He managed to push Stefano back far enough so he could slip past the table. As Stefano steadied himself, Sebastian reached for one of his guns. Any of them would do, but Stefano was too quick with his knife. He swung his arm, and caught Sebastian in the shoulder.

Sebastian yelped in pain, stumbling back with his palm pressed against the wound. Blood seeped between his fingers, staining the front of his shirt.

Stefano turned to face him, breathing heavy. 'Do you really think you can win?' he asked, twirling his knife on his finger.

'Enough talking,' Sebastian snapped. He didn't know if he could win or not, but he was going to die trying.

They lunged at each other like mad dogs, fists and knives swinging in a fury. Stefano, despite his slim frame, was able to hold his own surprisingly well. He ducked and weaved and hardly let a single fist touch him. Maybe it was the fact that he was able to roam around, whereas Sebastian had been tied to a chair for god knows how long. Whatever the reason that gave Stefano an advantage, Sebastian hated it.

In a blinding flash, Stefano disappeared, leaving Sebastian stumbling and frustrated. He whipped around, expecting to find him there, but he was nowhere to be found.

'You fucking coward!' Sebastian called. 'Fight me like a real man!'

'What do you know about being a real man?' Stefano's voice rang out. 'You cannot even save a little girl!'

'Shut up!' Sebastian snarled, but the words stung.

'You are useless. A disgrace.'

Sebastian glowered, straining his ears for any sound of the man. Stefano could appear at any moment, and he dread to think of what he would do in his anger. Taking the chance, he turned to the table where all his weapons and equipment laid and tentatively reached a hand out.

'Ah, ah,' Stefano's voice rang out. A second later, there was a knife sticking out of Sebastian's hand.

It was only after the knife was pulled out did he register what had just happened. Blood pooled and dripped down his fingers as the wound burned with pain and heat. He turned his head to look back at Stefano would was running the tip of his tongue against his knife.

'Exquisite,' Stefano whispered, a hint of arousal in his voice.

Sebastian growled and punched him hard in the face with his bloodied hand. He jerked his other hand to the side, grabbed Stefano's wrist and twisted it until he dropped the blade. Stefano went to pull away, but Sebastian had a vice-like grip on his wrist.

'I don't think so,' Sebastian hissed, and began to punch Stefano ruthlessly in the face over and over. Occasionally, he would switch it up and ram his fist in his gut and continued to beat on him until he collapsed on the ground. How satisfying.

As Stefano lay on the ground, groaning feebly from the beating, Sebastian turned to his weapons and began to load up. Everything felt right again, now that he had his weapons, and more importantly, the communicator. The thing that kept him linked to the real world, the thing that was going to help him find Lily. He could give up every weapon he had, just as long as he kept the communicator.

Sebastian turned to leave, but couldn't get far. Stefano grabbed his leg and somehow managed to drag him to the ground, flip him onto his back and pin him down by sitting on his chest with both knees pinning his arms down.

He was breathing heavy - blood dripped from his nose and cracked lip and he almost looked maniac. His eye flicked to Sebastian's arm, which was reaching for a weapon, and slammed his knife into the ground, the blade grazing his arm.

Sebastian glared daggers up at him, but his gaze ventured lower and he noticed something that he wasn't entirely expecting: Stefano was hard and his dick was inches from his face.

There was a moment where they just stared at each other, angry and tired and fueled with hate. Then as if a switch was flicked, they went at it. Stefano shuffled back as Sebastian sat up. Their mouths smashed together as hands and fingers desperately started to peel each other's clothes off. Soon, Stefano was going down on Sebastian, who tilted his head back and nestled his uninjured hand in the artist's hair.

Stefano was good at sucking him off. Annoyingly good. Sebastian couldn't help but wonder how he knew how to do it so well. Not that it mattered much - it still felt unbelievably good. Maybe it was because he hadn't been with another person in so long, so everything felt more intense. Too intense.

He yanked Stefano's head back by the hair and pulled him off his cock.

'Get on your knees,' Sebastian ordered, and surprisingly, Stefano complied.

Not without putting a show on, of course. The man licked his lips with a playful smile before sliding open his belt hoops and pulling his pants and underwear down. When Sebastian looked less than impressed at the show, he sneered and turned his back on him.

Sebastian grabbed another fistful of hair and slammed Stefano down on the ground, pinning him down as he got on his knees behind him. As he held him down, he yanked the back of his pants down past his hips and positioned himself before hesitating. There was a glaring flaw in his plan to mercilessly ram into him - they had no lube.

Stefano seemed to have read his mind, however and twisted his head back just enough so he could look at him.

'Give me your hand,' he said.

'Why?' Sebastian asked.

'Just give me your fucking hand!'

Sebastian gingerly placed his hand in Stefano's, wondering if he was somehow able to materialize a bottle of lube. He was painfully wrong. Instead, Stefano dug his thumb into the wound in Sebastian's hand, who in turn yelped out in pain. Blood instantly pooled in his palm as Stefano returned to his previous position.

'There,' he said. 'Lube.'

Sebastian stared at him in disbelief, cradling the blood in his hand.

'Use it before it clots,' Stefano snapped.

So Sebastian did. He smeared his handful of blood along his cock, grimacing at how it felt. It was sticky and warm and it was just a generally unpleasant thing to see. If it worked, it worked. He pressed a finger to Stefano's entrance, wiggling it in past the first knuckle.

As he was about to add a second digit, Stefano huffed and mumbled, 'Just do it already.'

Sebastian rose a brow, 'Fine.' He pulled his finger out and positioned himself. Without warning, he pushed his way in until his hips were pressed against Stefano.

Stefano let out a breathy moan while Sebastian groaned, hands gripping the man's hips tightly. Neither of them moved for fear of either of them prematurely finishing. It took a few moments, after focusing on his breathing, before Sebastian began to slowly rock his hips.

It had been so long since he had been with another person, but had he really stooped so low to sleep with a guy who, not only captured and tortured him for who knows how long, but was also a serial killer. One that he vaguely remembered reading a case about back when he still worked for the precinct.

Sebastian continued to move his hips back and forth, each time picking up speed until he found a steady rhythm that rocked both their bodies. Stefano kept making tiny whimpering sounds and it spurred him to go a little bit harder every time. He couldn't believe how good the artist felt, and the noises he was making sounded wonderful.

He moved his leg, setting a foot down on the ground, to get a better angle. Stefano went to move, but Sebastian wasn't going to have any of it - it was his turn to be in control. He slammed his hand in between Stefano's shoulders to hold him down as he pounded into him.

Stefano arched his back, a breathy sigh escaping his lips and sweat beading along his spine. Sebastian leaned down and ran his tongue against the groove, his hand sliding underneath his waist. His fingers found their way around Stefano's cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. When he made contact, Stefano made a noise that sounded like it was borderline desperate.

Sebastian swallowed thickly, feeling his climax growing nearer. He was sure, or at least hoped, that Stefano was feeling the same way. He wanted to finish this then get the hell out of there. Not that the sex wasn't good, it was just who he was with that made it awful.

Stefano didn't give any warning when he finished. His body tensed for a moment, then he ushered a shuddering moan. Sebastian could feel his release, both in his hand and in his cock. His own orgasm soon hit and he rode it out by lazily thrusting in.

Pulling out, Sebastian exhaled a deep breath. Then he moved as quickly as possible. He tugged his pants back up, pulled on his clothes and backed up towards the door, eyes never once leaving Stefano.

Stefano rolled onto his back, not even bothering to hide his shame. 'What? You don't want to spoon?' he asked, using one arm as a pillow.

'With you? Never,' Sebastian muttered, hand groping for the door knob. 'I won't go after you for what you did to me, but we must never speak of this.' He jerked the door open and left, slamming it on his way out.

**

It took him awhile to find the exit (was this a damn maze?) but once he was greeted by the artificial fresh air, he finally felt like he could breathe.

His communicator was going off. Part of him didn't want to answer, but he knew he couldn't let her worry. He brought the device to his ear, walking at brisk speed away from the building.

'Kidman,' he grunted in greeting.

'Sebastian, what the hell is going on? We couldn't get in contact with you for hours and your vitals kept spiking. Are you okay? What about Lily?' Kidman asked, rapid fire.

Sebastian stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the building he just exited. Lily... The whole reason why he was back in STEM. How could he forget her so easily?

'I'm fine. I don't... Really want to talk about it,' he confessed, continuing to walk away. 'I still don't have any leads on her but she can't be far.' He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 'I'll find her. Soon.'

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> knife fights are fun to write, kids.


End file.
